


Love Betrayal Don't Break My Heart 2

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Other, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Sakura is captured and badly tortured by Gekioko, while Salt who is unable to help her, has her secret exposed by Antonio. Understanding that they won't get out alive, they got no choice but to hope that they'll find a way  of stopping Gekioko.





	Love Betrayal Don't Break My Heart 2

Antonio : Haahahaha !!! How funny the situation is ! How does it feel to be betrayed by the girl you love, dear Salt ? Hehehe…

Sakura : (who didn’t understand why Antonio was acting this way with Salt) Salt…?

Coby : (nasty smile) Looks like Majijo’s strongest Rappappa doesn’t know ! News travel slowly at Majijo !!

Antonio : (provoking) No way !!! Oooh Sakura !! Your leader dared to hide something important from you ??!! That’s so baad… See guys, they don’t trust each other in Majijo ! How do you expect old Rappappas to respect these losers who are carrying Majijo’s shame ?! Haha !!

Salt : Don’t insult us, bastard !!!

Antonio : Oh ?? From dirty words now I got insults ?? Well well well… I’m offended ! You broke my heart, it’s not good, you need to comfort me cause we don’t make people cry you know…

Salt : Shut your fuckin mouth you shit !!!!!

Antonio : Well that’s surprising, who you loved it wide open not so long ago…. Your change of feelings is fast ! (Playing on a small device the sextape of Salt and herself)

Salt was silent, humiliated, embarrassed, while Sakura couldn’t believe what she was hearing and looked at her leader, not understanding how did that happen. All the Gekioko girls were whistling, then making fun of Salt.

Sakura : Salt-san…

Coby : Hahahaha !!!! Look at her, she can’t believe it !!

Antonio : (imitating Salt in the sextape) Ohh Antoniooo….!! Aaahhhh yes !!! Yes..!!!! Do it to me aaahhhh…! Deeper..!!!! Like this oohhh !!!!!

All the Gekioko girls were laughing hard. Salt stayed silent, ashamed.

Sakura : (looking at Antonio) Why… Why did you do that…?!

Antonio : You’re not mad at your dear leader ?? She cheated on Otabe !

Sakura : This… is disgusting. I don’t get it but that’s her business, not mine ! I’m not gonna judge her on her private stuff. She must have her personal reasons too, so…

Antonio : Ah yeaah !! You guys have always an excuse to do bad things at Majijo ! It’s always justified, you have the right to do what you want everytime, it’s never a mistake, everything is allowed and forgiven hahaha ! Bullshit. You’re all bitches, it makes me sick !!!

Coby : Then, if it doesn’t bother you, let’s see what’s Otabe thinks about it, hehehe !!

Salt : NO !!!!!!!

Coby slapped Salt, Zakoboss and KY holding her back.

Coby : Shut up fuckin twat !!!!!!! LOOK DOWN, YOU PIECE OF TRASH !!!!!!!!

Sakura : (who was still tied up) Stop it !!!!!!

Red : No one asked you to talk !

Demekin : That’s actually the problem in Majijo… you’re all talking too much !

Kurobara : Hahahaha !!!! Sakura-san… Hey, where should we give you a shot ? Hehehe… (looking in between Sakura’s legs, helding a syringe, smirking)

Sakura : (scared when she saw Kurobara approching, tried to kick her) NO..!!!!!! DON’T !!!!!!!

Kurobara : Oooh ! Resisting me… You’re a bad girl, you know to keep a good health you need to be injected, otherwise you can developp illnesses…. Hehehee….

Shirogiku : It’s been a long time since you didn’t go to a doctor…. since he fucked you, you don’t need to hehee….

Kurobara : Hahahaha !!!!

Shirogiku : But don’t worry, as nurses, we can replace him…. (helding a syringe too, was about to give a shot between Sakura’s thighs)

Sakura : (panicked) NOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurobara : Come on, just one….

Sakura : NOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shirogiku : Here !! (Suddenly giving a shot in Sakura’s right arm)

Sakura : AAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurobara : Ohh yeahh that’s it, Sakuraaa….!! Screeam..!! You do it so weeell….

Sakura : (Still screaming in pain when she felt more injections to her neck , left arm, legs and stomach) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shirogiku : Oohhh yes sweetie oooohhhhh !!!!!! This is so goood….!! You got a fuckin great voice mmm…. girl, you’re exciting us you know !!

Kurobara : Give it all, Sakura…. We know you can do more, come on…. Let yourself goo….!!

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zakoboss : She hadn’t enough it seems… So thrilling to see her like that !!

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : Stop it..!!!!! STOP IT !!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT, ANTONIOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coby : You’re finally awake, loser ??!!

Antonio : (provoking) Then Salt, why don’t save her instead ? Come on, your Rappappa needs you !! Hurry !!

Salt : GGG..!!!!! You know that I can’t, you cunt !!!!!!!!!!! (Zakoboss and KY who still were holding her, hit her) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Yeah, I wonder why I’m asking you, you’re all losers at Majijo not able to save anyone, that’s why you get into so much troubles !

Everyone laughing.

Salt : Antonio…!!! GGG..!!!!! Let her go…

Antonio : Sorry ?? Can’t hear you baby !

Salt : Stop acting like a kid, you heard me… Release Sakura !!!!! LET HER GO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coby : Tss, like if we’ll listen to you !

Salt : You, just shut your mouth !!!! I’m not talking to you !!!!

Coby : Really ??!! (Hitting Salt in the stomach)

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAARGH..!!!!!!!!!

Coby : Well I am, actually you see, bitch !!! And I’d like you to shut yours !!

Salt : (ignoring Coby) Antonio… I’m asking you… release Sakura..!!!!

Sakura : Salt…

Salt : This is between you and me, she has nothing to do with that… Let’s settle this !! No need to involve other people, if you want to hurt me then do it, just the both of us face to face !!!

Antonio : Ooh, you’re not begging me ??!! Well, I guess our relationship is going to crash into the wall… so baaad ! Yeah, but you forget that before you arrived here, I had some problems to solve with Sakura. You’ve just interrupted us !

Salt : A one on one but if it was just only you and her, why your other sluts are here too ??!! (Short silence) It means that your intentions are not only to beat Sakura but to destroy Majijo by killing one of us !

Antonio : Fine fine fine, we won’t touch your girl anymore… (talking to Kurobara) Give me that ! (Walking slowly to Salt) Since you wanna sacrifice yourself as a leader, then share the pain sweetie…. Let me give you my personal shot…. hmm ?

Salt : (scared) Don’t…!!!

Sakura : NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : As our goodbye gift…. Don’t worry, it’s like your first time, it’s painful but after the pleasure takes it over…. Hehehee….

Sakura : ANTONIO !!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Cum, Salt.

Salt : (who felt an injection into her neck) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : (whispering) Shh honey…. (biting Salt’s lips) I know you want more…. don’t worry I won’t make you wait any longer….

Sakura : DAMN IT..!!!!!!!!!!

Coby : Don’t worry, your turn is coming too… Hehehe….

Antonio : What about sending this to Otabe ? Our goodbye kiss…

Salt : KKKR..!!!!!! YOU…!!!!!!

Antonio : Hehe… poor girls, you’re both lost ! Aahh… Guys, do it !

KY and Tsurishi were taking off Sakura’s shirt.

Sakura : DON’T TOUCH ME BITCHES !!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : HEY !!!!!!!! STOP IT !!!!!!!!!

KY : Nice breasts, Sakuraa !!

Tsurishi : Interesting….

Salt : ANTONIO STOP IT, LEAVE HER ALONE !!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME ??????!!!!!!

Antonio : Do it, guys !

Sakura : NOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Be careful wiith the next part...


End file.
